User talk:A1GIS
Welcome Hiya, A1G1S, I'm Akkilmar here to welcome you to the Megami Tensei Wiki. Make sure you check out the Megami_Tensei_Wiki:Manual_of_Style to see what we've been talking about, how we do things, and suggest things for the wiki. More help is always appreciated! Akkilmar 23:44, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Akkilmar I will try to help on whatever I can,but im still a newbie so don´t expect much --I need your Halp! 02:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Technically speaking, I'm a newbie too. I think we'll be fine though, so let's make this place the best place to come for MegaTen. Akkilmar 03:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hey, welcome to the team. We always need more people to upload stuff. SeventhEvening 04:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I hope you don't mind but I saw you using the userboxes, and they were giving you a bit of trouble, so I decided to get them to display how it looked like you wanted them to. Akkilmar 22:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help I was trying to figure how to put them on order--I need your Halp! 22:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Template usage and incorrect style I just wanted to point out something to you. You've been using the persona 3 character template off of the Aegis page, but you're not removing the Kana. So far, every time I run into that template, it says the kana of that characters name is "Aegis" (アイギス). If you don't mind, please put the correct Japanese in the box, or just leave that category blank. Another thing is that there are a number of Persona related pages that are not adhering to our style. The historical description should go under "History", and sub-catagories should not be wikilinks. Additionally, the caption under the demon's picture should say something like "Metis as she appear in Persona 3". A final thing, is please DO NOT move pages without talking with others in the discussion page first. You moved Metis to Mettis without anyone knowing, and I had to move it back because it's not correct. I'm sorry for nit-picking or bing negative, because you really do a lot of good work here. You're one of our best uploaders. But we need to adhere to our style, and going back and correcting things uses up time that new information can be uploaded. If you have any questions about how something should be done, post a question in a discussion page, or ask me directly on my user discussion page. SeventhEvening 18:12, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Redirects & demon Race I was just curious why you redirected all of those Persona pages. We had them named like that specifically because that's how they are named. If anything you should have made the shortened named redirect to the page already set up. I appreciate all of the work you do since you do a lot of good, but please consult SeventhEvening or myself before you make such a radical set of changes. Also, if you could use the English race name for demons instead of the Japanese one that would be great. Akkilmar 02:46, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with this, with one exception. Use the English race name for games that are released in English, like Nocturne. I think SMT and SMTII and other JP only games should use their original clan names. SeventhEvening 23:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Image Categorization I think it's a good idea to categorize all our images, but please categorize them in image categories like Category:Persona 4 Images or Category:Demon Images If you wanted to make it more specific, such as Category:Empress Arcana Images that would probably be for the best. Then it could be a sub category for the persona 4 persona images. SeventhEvening 23:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Check Image:Odin.png for an example of how it should look. SeventhEvening 23:43, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, I've got a quick tip that'll make things a bit easier with Images. I think you should name the file something like "BaalSMT2.jpg" so that it's easier to find. Then we know that it's Baal from Shin Megami Tensei II. You've got a few demons that are just Astaroth2.jpg, which is a bit less user friendly. So just attach something to the file name so we know where it came from. Don't go back and re-upload anything! I think old pictures can stay the way they are, but just try to start with any future images you put up. SeventhEvening 04:08, 6 August 2008 (UTC)